


Defying Dumbledore

by relatively_einstein



Series: Harry Potter and Broadway [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Harry Grows a Brain, Manipulative Dumbledore, Wicked Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relatively_einstein/pseuds/relatively_einstein
Summary: Harry and Ron have an argument about Dumbledore.





	Defying Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> I should really not be left alone to listen to musicals. They make me think of Harry Potter. And then I change them around. I'm really sorry about this. You'll never think of Defying Gravity the same again.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or Wicked. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Wicked belongs to Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman.

[Ron:]  
Oh Harry, why couldn't you have stayed calm, for once instead of flying off the handle?

I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever

[Harry:]  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy too  
I hope you're proud how you would  
Grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

[Ron and Harry:]  
So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

[Ron:]  
Harry, listen to me. Just say you're sorry!

You can still be with my sister  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted

[Harry:]  
I know  
But I don't want it—No!  
I can't want it anymore

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try defying Dumbledore  
I think I'll try defying Dumbledore  
And you can't pull me down

[Ron:]  
Can't I make you understand  
You're having delusions of grandeur?

[Harry:]  
I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'til I try I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love, I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy defying Dumbledore  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying Dumbledore  
And you can't pull me down!

Ron, come with me. Think of what we could do together!

Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been, Ron!  
Dreams the way we planned 'em

[Ron:]  
If we work in tandem

[Ron and Harry:]  
There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I defying Dumbledore  
With you and I defying Dumbledore

[Harry:]  
They'll never bring us down!

Well, are you coming?

[Ron decides to stay behind]

[Ron:]  
I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this

[Harry:]  
You too  
I hope it brings you bliss

[Ron and Harry:]  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy my friend

[Harry:]  
So if you care to find me  
Look to the Western sky!  
As someone told me lately  
Everyone deserves the chance to fly

And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who ground me  
Take a message back from me!

Tell them how I am defying Dumbledore  
I'm flying high defying Dumbledore  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all the world  
No wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

[Ron:]  
I hope you're happy

[Citizens OF Oz:]  
Look at him  
He's wicked  
Get him!

[Harry:]  
Bring me down!

[Citizens of Oz:]  
No one mourns the wicked  
So we got to bring him down!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. I may eventually add to it and make it an actual story. If you want that, please review!
> 
> I'm also thinking about one that involves Draco Malfoy and the song Popular. Is anyone interested?


End file.
